Changes
by Carly S-J Cullen
Summary: Sam imprinted on Bella when he found her in the woods. Rosalie and Jasper left seperatly, and now Emmett and Alice are being creepers and stalking Bella. Well, watching. But, now Bella's pregnant and they go to La Push. And Bella becomes a werewolf.
1. His Bella, Her Sam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilght and neither do any of my friends. -frown- .**

**Emmett's POV**

This was it.

Alice and I were miserable; we roamed all through the U.S. now not bothering to pay attention to the world. We were alone. The cores of our existence had betrayed us and were moving on to others.

About a year ago, Jasper got a call from a girl named Melonie. Supposedly he had to go pick-up some DVD that Alice wanted. He never came back. We started worrying and went crazy. A few weeks later we received a letter from him. On it he said that he couldn't live like this anymore. That he wanted humans and didn't want Alice. That he loved Melonie. My little pixie of a sister locked herself in her room for weeks.

A few days later I could tell the difference in the atmosphere. No more empath. No more wrestling partner. Definitely no more wrestling partner. My one other brother was just about the same. He wallowed in self-pity all the time.

I still don't understand why he left her. Bella. The small little human girl that held our family together.

After leaving her Rosalie moved in with the Denalis she didn't even like the human girl, so, instead of torturing herself by staying with our family, she left. She was just up and gone. Carlisle, Jasper, and I had drug Eddie-boy all the way to Maine to hunt big game. When we got back all of her stuff was gone. She left a note for each of us, telling us how much she loved us.

Esme was in so much pain. She had a son, and two daughters leave her life in a course of two months.

At least we could track Bella. She had a boyfriend and was four months pregnant. Edward didn't know. 'Cause he would kill us. Alice and I were currently in Seattle, following Bella around like stalkers. We minded our own business, she didn't know we were here. But today was different.

Her boyfriend was a werewolf. Yeah, don't ask. Turns out he was a Quileute. His name was Sam Uley. Levi Uley's grandson. Levi was one of the three wolves Carlisle had made the treaty with. Sam had imprinted on our Bella. She was very happy. It didn't seem as though she needed any help. But, as it turns out, she was pregnant with triplets and was already huge. About the size of a seven month pregnant woman. It didn't help that she was only nineteen. Sure, she would be almost twenty when the kids arrive. But, come on! She had just graduated from high school and was already expecting.

She was living in Seattle with him, in a small two-bedroom apartment. She was only about a five minute drive from her work. She was a clerk at the local pet shop. She loved it there. I could tell she was happy with Sam and that was all that mattered. She would always be my little sister.

Sam had a pretty interesting job, too. He was the Alpha of the werewolf pack. Their numbers were huge. Recently, Seth and Leah Clearwater along with two others who were Collin and Brady had joined the pack. Now there were a total of ten wolves. Sam was also supposedly the chief of the tribe to.

He and Bella had moved to Seattle after he imprinted on her. Her Sam was always sad. He truly loved our Bella. But, before he had changed into a werewolf he had a girlfriend, the one and only Leah Clearwater. They were high school sweethearts. She hated Bella. It's not like Bella had a choice. I heard from Alice that Sam was the one that found her in the woods after Edward had left her. So, _bada-bing, bada boom _she was never alone again.

Really, I did like Sam, he was cool. He made Bells happy and that was all our family could ask for.

"Emmett?" Alice asked as we walked down the street towards Bella's home. We had decided to make ourselves known.

"Yeah?" I asked my pixie-like sister.

"Should I ask Bella if she wants to know what sex her babies are?" she asked as we opened the door to the apartment complex. It was cool almost like a hotel.

"Why? What is she having?" I asked back excited to know more about the babies. We were going to call Esme soon but she would go crazy.

"Um…two girls and a boy. The girls are identical with Sam's black hair and Bella's doe eyes. Then the baby boy has Bella's hair and Sam's dark skin. The girls are just really tan. But, very cute." Alice said her eyes glazed over. We were to their door now and I was getting nervous. I didn't know what to do.

We didn't even have knock on the door Sam had heard us and was walking to the door. He opened the door all the way and you could see Bella sitting on the blue velvet couch watching the TV with her hands on top of her swollen abdomen. Sam looked beyond furious and was shaking on the verge of phasing.

"Sam, calm down please." Alice said quietly looking into his eyes. When he saw her gold eyes he calmed down immensely now and only his hands were shaking.

"Why are you here?" he whispered to us trying not to make it so Bella could hear it. But she did, and she clutched the armrest on the couch and somehow managed to stand up. She waddled over like a duck and gasped staring at us wide eyed.

"What is going on?" she whispered almost desperately grabbing and clutching her shirt in her tiny fists. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Come in, close the door." he ordered us. Alice stepped through the door as did I closing it behind me. Sam carried Bella back to the couch placing her gently on one end and propping her feet up on the ottoman.

"Why are you here?" she whispered to us, the same as Sam had asked before. Looking at her you could see the tears stained across her cheeks. Her bottom lip was quivering and she had puppy dog eyes, it was a heartbreaking expression.

"We needed to see you." Alice whispered back looking just as sad.

"I wanted to find someone to wrestle with." I muttered under my breath. Sam's grin became huge and he cracked his knuckles inviting me over.

Sam shook his head and looked down at Bella. And when I say down I mean _down. _He was at least seven feet tall. He was muscled all over looking oddly like Edward. But he didn't really look like him because my bro Eddie was half a foot smaller than him.

"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?" Bella asked all of a sudden making Alice and I flinch.

"Gone." Alice whispered her voice cracking. "Well, not gone. They left us."

"Why?" she said again.

"Rose left me to become a whore and then Jazz left Ali to drink human blood with another whore from South Dakota. Rose is in Denali." I explained making her eyes widen in horror.

"Wow." Sam said causing everyone to look at him. He smiled and laughed. "Talk about a soap opera."

I couldn't help but agree with him. We were a soap opera. A Vamp Opera.

"A Vamp Opera." I agreed easily. Sam was naturally a nice guy, even though his smell made me gag.

"Yup, exactly. Anyways, we were about to head up to the reservation. I could even let you on the rez, but you would have to have a wolf with you at all times. How does that sound?" Sam asked us, I was shocked. Completely shocked. I was staring at him with my mouth hanging open. I quickly closed it and looked over at Alice she looked just as shocked and Alice was not one for surprises.

I pulled out my phone and quickly called Carlisle, he would be shocked into the next century.

"Hello, son. What do you need?" Carlisle greeted me in his usual miserable voice. His family had shrunk back down to the size it was in the 1920s. Small.

"I don't need anything I just wanted to give you some excellent news!" I boomed into the phone probably making Carlisle hold the phone away from his ear. I love doing that to him.

"What would this good news be?" he asked wondering what could have possibly been good to know.

"Well… Alice and I are in Seattle." I said wondering if he wanted me to go on he stayed quiet so I kept going. "We are visiting… um…Bella and Sam. Carlisle you know? Sam ULEY, Levi Uley's grandson. Well, yeah. He imprinted on Bella the night Jerkward left her in the woods. He was the one to find her. Oh…and…that's not the good news." I waited as patiently as I was able to while he digested this information.

"I am happy that you are with Bella and Sam but …um…you know I can't keep this from Edward. And how in the world did you get from England to there in one day, Emmett? That is a little impressive. Well, anyway I don't want to know. How is she? Oh…you said imprinted so that means…" he trailed of lost in thought.

"Yes, he is a werewolf now can I please tell you the good news?" I was positive once I told him that a nineteen-year-old Bella was pregnant he would flip. I should probably tell him the treaty information first.

"I will tell you about the treaty first, ok?" I asked him waiting for him to respond he didn't so I went on, "Sam said that they were going up to the reservation tonight and he invited us to join him, then he said all we would need to do was be in the sight of at least one of their wolves which will be fine being as which there are ten." he gasped in shock when I told him how many wolves there were and so I continued, "And then one more thing that is good news is something you seriously _need _to keep from Edward. Got it?" I asked looking at Bella to make sure she didn't flinch or anything when I said Edward's name. She didn't, though. She was whispering about baby names to Sam with a smile on her face.

"I'll try but no promises." he said into the phone.

"Ok, well…Bella is p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. With triplets." I could hear the significant gasp from Carlisle and the squeal from Esme; she must have been listening to.

"Wow, um…how far along is she?" he asked uncertainly.

"About four months…they've lived here for about three and a half months. In Seattle I mean. We have kind of been stalking them I suppose you could say. But, it was all out of the bottom of our cold hearts." I assured him, he was still shocked that Bella was pregnant. Well, no keeping that from Edward now.

"Emmett, tell him I'm huge. 'Cause seriously these kids have their father's appetite and he eats like a pig. I already look nine months pregnant." Bella told me from the couch where she was leaning on Sam's shoulder, his hands placed on top of her baby bump. I thought it was a really good position for a picture but before I could voice my opinions with Alice she had grabbed their camera and was clicking away. Carlisle had heard Bella's snide comment on Sam's eating habits and was howling with laughter.

"Bye, Carlisle. I'll call you when we get to the reservation. Oh! Hey, um…at least don't let him know about the werewolves, please?" he sighed and agreed to do everything in his power to keep Edward tame were he to find out about Sam.

After I ended the conversation with Carlisle I walked back into their small living room and sat down next to Alice ho was doing a happy dance while sitting on the couch. Then I realized that Bella and Sam weren't in the room and looked at Alice questioningly.

"Where are they?" I asked confused.

Alice laughed at my confused expression and responded with a simple word, "Packing." and the she laid back and closed her eyes.

About fifteen minutes later Sam walked out of their bedroom with four suitcases stacked in his arms. He motioned with his hand to follow him into their room and I nonchalantly followed.

Their room was huge. It had a walk-in closet, a king-size crimson bed, matching furniture, and a room connected to it with the door open. He walked me over to the little room where three little bassinettes stood in a little tiny nursery. Bella walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "I had nothing to do with it." I chuckled, that sounded exactly like the little sister I had come to love.

She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and yanked his head down so she could kiss him.

I walked out of the room then, I couldn't see her kiss him it would fell like a betrayal to my brother. With him it was weird though. His scenario was different than mine and Alice's. He left her and she moved on just as he meant for her to. But, he never moved on. Rose and Jazz left us so that they could move on.

Rose didn't do the right thing, definitely not. At least Jasper picked one person to mess around with. Rose chose tons of human men. After all, Bella didn't choose to get imprinted on. I think it is sad to know that Bella was after all not Edward's soul mate. Maybe vampires didn't have soul mates. Oh, well!

Who cares about soul mates anyway? I could travel for centuries with a companion. Named Alice. It would be like with Carlisle and Edward back in the old days.


	2. The White Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Sam's POV**

I looked down at my Bella. She was so beautiful. I remember being all excited the day she came skipping into my room telling me that we were having a baby. And then being at the doctor's and them announcing we were having triplets. And I remember moving here because her father went berserk. I had asked him if I could marry her about four months ago. It was funny, too. He had told me that if I didn't he would shoot me.

The only bad thing about imprinting was that it hurt people. It hurt my only true girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. I don't consider Bella my girlfriend because our relationship goes way beyond that.

I do hate Leah at the moment though. She acts like it was Bella's fault that I imprinted. I didn't understand why she feels that way. I love Bella. But I would have never been drawn to her on my own. Now I have to deal with Leah everyday because she is now a part of my pack. I had problems with Jacob, too, after I imprinted. Jacob had a huge crush on Bella, but he understood that I was hers and he wasn't.

Bella was still struggling with being pregnant. She was huge. And having too many doctors examine her could be dangerous.

I remember the night I found her; she was curled up in a ball in the middle of the forest. Charlie Swan's daughter was missing. She had gone on a walk in the forest with her boyfriend. Or so the note had said. Billy Black, one of our tribe elders, had called Jared, Paul, and I to go find her in the woods. We had all been going crazy. Thinking he had killed her. But he hadn't, he had done something way worse.

Edward Cullen had left her outside of her house on the edge of the woods. He had told her he did not love her. That she was just a distraction. And then he left. She had tried to follow him, I found her about six miles from her house.

But I saved her before she could completely break. Over the last fifteen months she told me that I made her feel whole. And one night she told me that she loved me more than Edward Cullen. That will always be the best thing I will ever hear in my existence. I love to watch her sleep as I know her Cullen used to do. Instead though she whispers my name.

Today was odd.

Two of the Cullens showed up on our front porch this afternoon sending Bella into shock. I didn't blame her when I heard them outside I thought it was going to be like Laurent's attack all over again.

They explained about there reasons for being here. Which were sad but funny at the same time. A soap opera?

I invited them to La Push. I could control myself a lot better than I could three years ago. The shock on their faces was amazing. The big bulky one, named Emmett, freaked out and called Carlisle, their leader. Emmett explained about the treaty and about Bella and the babies. He practically begged Carlisle not to tell Edward. He agreed that he would try to the best of his ability.

Bella made some jibes at me about making her huge. I had to agree with her. She was huge.

I hadn't realized how we were laying until Alice grabbed the camera. She started clicking away while Emmett talked on the phone.

After a while we went to our room to pack for our trip to La Push.

I carried our suitcases out to the main room, looking for Emmett. He saw me and I motioned for him to follow me, I brought him to the nursery. I new he would look at it in awe. For only being four months along we had a lot of stuff.

She stepped out of the bathroom and waddled over to us whispering something in Emmett's ear and coming to wrap her arms around my neck. She grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head down to hers. Emmett walked out of the room looking seriously hurt.

She attacked my lips and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I complied and started fighting for dominance. She would win. I always let her.

After about five minutes, I pulled back earning a wonderful little pout. I kissed her swollen lips one more time and stroked her back soothingly.

We walked into the main room and saw that Alice was really excited about something bouncing up and down.

"Alice, are you ok?" Bella asked sounding unsure.

"Uh, huh." she replied smiling at me and looking at Bella.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked her, she got a blank look on her face and her eyes glazed over. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"Getting the car." she responded waving her hand in the air.

"Oh… did he ever get the Hummer?" Bella asked her, I couldn't imagine a vampire driving a Hummer.

I was surprised to see him arrive in anything but a Hummer, instead he brought around a yellow Porsche Turbo 911. It was Alice's. Supposedly it was her baby. She had stolen one once while her and Emmett had traveled through Europe this year. She made Carlisle buy her one for Christmas.

I helped Bella climb in the backseat. She sat up and yawned, stretching and cracking her joints.

Emmett loaded up the trunk with one hand and went to sit in the passenger side seat.

"Hey, I'm gonna need to phase before we pass the boundary line. You might not want to get eaten." I told them when we were about ten miles from the invisible line that my ancestors created over seventy years ago.

They both nodded and Alice pulled over to the side of the road.

I gently slid out of the car and placed a kiss on Bella's nose.

"Alice, here is my mother's address, I will follow you there." I said as I handed her a slip of paper.

"Got it!" she called as I jogged into the forest.

I stripped my clothes and phased throwing them on my back.

_Hi _Seth called as he realized I was actually in my wolf form.

_Hi, Seth. _I responded and took off after the yellow car.

_Ok. Nobody do anything rash. Two of the Cullens are on our land, no one will attack. Do you UNDERSTAND?! _I thought to my pack all of them were out of their houses tonight to greet me.

_Why, not? _Jacob's was thinking of how rudely Edward Cullen left Bella, and the thoughts that still haunted me.

_Because, I invited them! I have come to an agreement with them. We will have them in our sight whenever they are on our land. Emmett Cullen and Alice Cullen have done nothing but be nice to my Bella. Esme and Carlisle will also be allowed to come on the reservation. I REFUSE to allow Edward Cullen though. _I thought to my pack.

_What about Rosalie? _Embry asked me confused as to why I wouldn't acknowledge her.

_Jasper? _thought Quil.

_Jasper and Rosalie are NOT Cullens anymore! _I practically screeched at my pack.

_What happened?_ Jared asked, I was surprised he was even out here tonight; it was Kim's birthday.

The ones who had imprinted didn't have as many patrols to run, but I guessed she was okay with it.

_Well long story short, she hated Bella because you know, she was human, could have kids, and grow old with her husband. Rosalie is in Alaska with all those vampire whores. She left her mate Emmett. Because everyone was upset about leaving Forks._ I thought explaining Rosalie's situation.

_She sounds like Leah's twin!!_ Paul thought.

_Agreed! _the rest of them cheered save Leah.

_SHUT UP! _she screeched thinking about snapping off Paul's neck.

_Do you want to hear about the other one or not? _I demanded _I need to get back to Bella! By the way! Leah YOU have some apologizing to do. Come to my place pronto! Any of you that want to know what happened to Jasper either come by or wait until tomorrow. _I said to my pack and ordering Leah with my Alpha voice to come and talk to Bella.

I ran into the trees out side of my house and phased back getting dressed quickly and running in my front door.

I practically _had _to get to Bella but, I had a few obstacles to go through first like explaining to your mother why two vampires are staying in your house for the next week and a half. That would go well.

I opened the front door and stepped through. It smelled too sweet. Yuck. Oh, well! I would take the pain any day, my sweet Bella was happy and so was I.

That was until I saw her violently sick and leaning over the sink with Emmett holding back her hair and Alice putting her palms on her face.

She finished, I would assume because there was nothing left in her, and wiped her mouth off with a cloth then looked up at me. I ran to her and took her in my arms murmuring to her how much I loved her.

I heard a knock on the door and nodded towards Emmett. He complied and went to get the door. Thirty seconds later he walked back in the room only accompanied by Leah.

When she saw me wrapped around Bella she growled loudly. Emmett snarled at her I didn't blame him I would have too. If only Bella wasn't so scared, she truly was terrified. I shifted Bella so that she was behind me clinging to my back. I rubbed soothing circles on her stomach hoping to calm her, but that wouldn't happen unless Leah did.

"Stop trying to sooth her you prick! You will never change, will you? Those should have been _my _kids! Not some stupid leech-lover who _you _happened to imprint on! I don't even _care _if Jared, or Quil, or Paul have imprinted! You were MINE! _Not Bella Swan's!_ I don't care if she gets to have kids and I can't! I want YOU!!" she exploded in my face. It felt like she had slapped me.

"Are you actually asking him to leave his imprint?" Seth said from the front door striding forward and standing behind me, gently stroking Bella's hair. Leah looked at him as if he had gone insane. He smiled politely at her still soothing my Bella. He really was a good kid. He knew right from wrong. Only his sister didn't. At all. I looked at the girl that I had loved over a year ago who was standing in my house quivering and blurring getting ready to explode into a small gray colored wolf. She looked delusional and sadistic.

And then Alice and Emmett started freaking out…

"Bella, yuck!" they bellowed scrunching up their noses, their eyes on my Bella. I looked down at her and she was shaking just as much as Leah was, her shape blurred, her clothes ripped, and standing in the place of the pregnant woman I loved was a white wolf with a huge stomach.

A Pregnant Wolf.

"Bella…" Leah whispered horrified. Bella didn't even move a foot she just looked down at where her babies should be and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa!" Quil screeched from outside bursting through my front door and looking at Bella.

"Sweet!" he said petting Bella's back.

She was a tiny wolf to tell you the truth. Her large tummy looked adorable on her petite fame as a human and a wolf.

"Lets, take her to see Billy," I muttered stroking Bella's neck and guiding her outside.

When we got outside I ran into the forest and phased finding Bella talking to all of the other wolves except for Jared and Jacob; it sounded like he went to call Billy.

_Bella, this is so awesome! _Quil was thinking.

_I'm scared. _Bella thought, I looked over at her and she had giant tears rolling down her eyes.

_Bella why in hell would _you_ be scared? _Collin thought mentally rolling his eyes.

_Why wouldn't she be? _Leah thoughtthinking of the way Bella had changed. _I would be too, you know. She is pregnant for fuck's sake._

_Leah please stop cursing at Bella. _Embry whined. _She is my sister._

_WHAT? _was the automatic response to Embry's thought.

_Ugh. One time when I was little I asked my mom who my father was… and she said she didn't know. I am positive you guys already knew that part, but let me get back to my story. Anyway, she did once mention that I had a twin. And her name was Mary Isabelle. I have my father's first name. He was Quileute. That is where Bella comes in. Compared next to each other they are almost the same. Mary Isabelle and Isabella Marie. My mom said she knew where she was but she wouldn't tell me. I snuck into her room once looking for info. 'Cause as you guys know she doesn't know about the wolves so I am constantly grounded. I found a wooden box on a shelf in her bedroom, I opened it up and sure enough their were letters all inside the box. I found out his name… he was Old Quil's son. He never told us about my dad because Bella was with us a lot and when everyone started phasing we already new each other. We are all connected somehow through our blood. But no worries, Sam, your babies will not be messed up. I talked to Billy about it and he said it was fine, because remember Jacob's mom was Old Quil's granddaughter and Ephraim Black was Billy's Grandfather. They had kids so no biggie. Bella, why don't you and Sam come over tomorrow and talk to my Mom? _Embry explained this all within about a minute. We were all shocked, out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella sink to the ground.

I quickly ran back into the woods and phased back to my human form. I jogged back over to my Bella and picked her little wolf body up, cradling her in my arms.

I looked over at Embry he nodded his head, seconds later I felt the tremors rock through the wolf's body and I had my beautiful Bella back in my arms, as a human. She winced and placed her hands on her abdomen, resting her head on my chest. I was suddenly livid, how could Embry not have told me this?

"Sam." she whispered looking into my eyes, she brought her hand up to my cheek and gently brushed her fingers across.

"Bella." I whispered back and kissed her on the nose. I instantly calmed down. I stood and started simply walking towards the Blacks' house.


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Bella or Emmett or Jacob or Alice…STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!! But in order to make them come faster (I don't have a very long attention span) you are gonna love my new ideas for the chapter after this!!! If you have any idea's on who should imprint and/or mate with please review and tell me!!! Emmett and Alice each already have mates planned for them, as do Leah and Jacob. And this story will get a little confusing so… if you have any questions please JUST ASK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now… HERE IS CHAPTER 3 _BILLY'S POV_!!! Btw, I need a total of 40 reviews on this story before I update again. P.S. Sorry for such a short chapter this time… AND EDDIE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE SOON… just be patient.

Billy POV

Jacob ran into our little red shack in black sweat pants only, gasping like a mad man.

All I caught was, "Dad…Bella…Leah…White…Triplets…Wolf." He gasped as he still was trying to catch his breath. We sat there for two more minutes breathing like that until he FINALLY caught his breath and sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Say that again?" I asked him as I followed him into our small living room.

"Its Bella. Leah totally freaked out at Sam and her and Bells changed into a wolf, they're worried about the triplets." Jake said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Wow. Oh, yeah. OH SHIT! Jake go call Mrs. Call and Embry's step dad. Bella needs to talk to them." _and Sam is sooo going to be fucking pissed. _I added mentally.

* * *

Three hours later I was sitting in my wheelchair, still in the living room, with Jacob, Charlie, Bella, Embry, Mrs. Call, Mr. Call, Emily, Old Quil, Sam, Harry Clearwater, and Sue.

First, Bella and Embry were angry and disappointed at Mary. Second, Bella was trying to cope with the fact that Renee and Charlie weren't her parents and Mary Call and Embry Ateara were. And, Third, I felt bad for Bella, Embry, Sam, Jacob, and even Emily. They were all just now meeting their siblings and cousins, and Sam's fiancé was finding where she truly belonged, even though she had already known this, for Sam had imprinted on her over a year ago.

I was sorry that I hadn't been able to do anything about the lies, for this story probably sounds just like a V.C. Andrews book, but Mary and her newest husband didn't really want to interfere with Bella and Embry's lives.

THE END

**AN: And so they all lived happily ever after….............................................................. ................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**KIDDING!!!**

**Plenty more to come… I just needed to post an update before one of you werewolves bites my head off. But, to clear some things up, Embry and Bella are twins, and Emily is Mary and Mr. Call's daughter. Embry and Bella's dad's name is Embry but he isn't going to show up in this story. And Embry was adopted by Mark (Mr. Call) when he was 13. Emily is Seth's imprint. She isn't going to turn into a wolf in this story. And anyways she's only 5-years-old. AND I NEED NAMES FOR THE TRIPLETS!!! Thanx, to FlowerChild67 for the Emmett/Alice pairing suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.C. Andrews' stories either.**


	4. Confirming Your Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!! And neither do you!! _

_A/N: __**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed!! You are the bomb! Please keep voting for the triplets names!!! **_

_**Right Now We Are At:**_

_**___40% for Skylar, Samantha, and Sean.**_

_**___25% for Mia, Cara, and Ori.**_

_**___15% for Ruby, Crystal, and Onyx.**_

_**___10% for Matthew, Maggie, and Mallory. Or should we change one _______of the girls to Mollee?**_

_**___10% for Noelle, Natalie, and Nathan.**_

_**___And I just added this a few minutes ago, Nathan Samuel, Mary _______Allison, and Carlie Esme.**_

_**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**This story is not a chapter. Well it is but not really. **_

_**Ages: 'Cause nobody in this story is the right age.**_

_**Bella: 19**_

_**Sam: 24**_

_**Embry: 19**_

_**Emily: 5**_

_**Seth: 15**_

_**Leah: 20**_

_**Jacob: 17**_

_**Paul: 19**_

_**Jared: 18**_

_**Kim: 17**_

_**Rachael: 21**_

_**Rebecca: 21**_

_**Sue: 39**_

_**Harry:41**_

_**Charlie: 40**_

_**Renee: 39**_

_**Phil: 26**_

_**Billy: 41**_

_**Old Quil: 89**_

_**Quil: 16**_

_**Brady: 14**_

_**Collin: 14**_

_**Claire: 2**_

_**Mrs. Call: 43**_

_**Embry Sr.: 49**_

_**Mr. Call: 45**_

_**Mrs. Uley: 47**_

_**Mr. Uley: 48**_

_**Is there anyone else you are curious about….?**_


End file.
